To Be a Saiyan
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa react differently to retrieving Kakarot from Earth. Why is that? It may be because Kakarot, or Gyoka as she is now called, takes more after her mother than Raditz cares to admit. Fem Goku, Warning! views of certain characters have been irricoably tainted by DBZA!


Chapter 1: A change in plans

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama

XxXxXxXx

Raditz could only stare at the report on the data pad he was handed, remembering everything he had been told before his home planet was destroyed. His baby sister, Kakarot, had been sent off to her mission before the planet Vegeta had been destroyed. 20 years and he still had family out there. He was broken out of his daze with a growl coming from one of the others in the small room. Looking up, Raditz looked at the two men with him. The three of them, four including his sister, were members of the nearly extinct Saiyan race.

The bigger of the two was Nappa, a large bald man that was both cunning and ruthless, having been a former commander. The King had entrusted the man with the safety of his only son, the second man in the room, and that was a testament to the man's strength. The second man, Prince Vegeta, was the shortest in the room, but that did not represent his power. The younger man was the strongest out of the three of them.

"You seem to recognize something in the report, care to share it with the rest of us?" the prince asked. Raditz wasn't a fool, even if it was phrased as a question, it was a demand.

"The planet sir, the one that probes scanned and said was inhabited. My sister was sent there." Raditz said as he looked back down at the report, "I've always known that she got off the planet, but I never knew that she was still alive."

"If she was sent there, why does the report say that the planet was still inhabited?" Nappa asked, genuinely confused at this behavior. Raditz averted his eyes as he spoke.

"She may have taken more after our mother than I did. Mother was an exception to the rule of Saiyan Behaviors. Sure she loved a good fight, but only the sport of it. They had to stop sending her on extermination missions because she went 'native' too easily and the only way to retrieve her was to send my Father's squad."

"Which was a waste of manpower when the could have sent his squad on another mission," Vegeta stated, thinking about whether or not they should waste time going after her, "Raditz, would you be adverse to trying to convince her to join us? It would be better if the Saiyans were all together."

Raditz hesitated for a moment too long as Nappa glared at him, "I might not be enough to convince her to leave the plant if she's gone native."

Nappa stopped before he could insult the younger man, thinking back to Gine, the mate of Bardock. Bardock was the only Saiyan who could have rivaled him at the time of the spikey haired Saiyan's death and remembered that every time they had sent someone other than him and his entire squad to retrieve the woman, those sent after her returned twisted into odd shapes and badly beaten. Even Bardock, her mate, never returned without his share of bruises. As the gears in his mind turned, Nappa spoke.

"Prince, It might be best if we send Raditz to try to convince her first," He said as the two younger Saiyans looked at him, "While you and I take a job or two that are on route to this Earth."

"So you want me to scout ahead and try to figure out what's going on?" Raditz said

"Yes."

Vegeta spoke almost immediately, "How far 'native' do you think Kakarot could have gone? Do you believe she has mated?"

Raditz closed his eyes and sighed, "Mother never went that far, but that's because she only ever had eyes for my father. With Kakarot, I am unsure, but I hope not."

XxXxXxXx

Several Months Later

XxXxXxXx

Raditz looked down at the small Island where his sister stood, watching her as she stared back at him. She and the natives with her had sensed his approach, similar to the Namekian he had come across shortly after landing. She looked so much like their mother Gine, her frame lithe and compact, built for speed and agility. But her hair was all their father's. But that wasn't what worried him. Like their mother, she had gone native. Unlike their mother, she had obviously mated with one of the locals. The proof was standing there next to her. A small child, probably no older than three or four, clung to her leg as he looked up at him, unsure of his intentions.

The child was obviously hers, as the tail waving behind him was proof enough of his saiyan blood. He couldn't see his sister's tail, and that worried him as well. Lowering himself to the beach, he approached his sister, worried when no signs of recognition appeared in her eyes. This was unnerving, she should be able to remember him as the pod's programing should have given her imprints of who her family was. He was worried that she may have forgotten everything.

"Kakarot, do you remember me, do you remember what you are, or even yourself?" He asked as the young woman cocked her head looking at his waist where his tail was wrapped around him.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Why is my brain screaming at me that I should know you?"

Raditz stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out the best way of convincing her of the truth. He slowly unwrapped his tail, letting it hang loosely behind him, "I am Raditz, a Warrior of the Saiyan race. And you are Kakarot, my little sister."

Kakarot's eye twitched as she grabbed her head, a strangled yelp emitting from her lips as one of the locals, a short bald man, rushed over to her, "Gyoka! What's wrong?"

Raditz felt a brief swell of relief as he saw her tail pull itself from the sash around her waist, but was worried that her going native may not have been her choice at all, "You really don't remember do you?"

When his little sister moan in pain, he sighed, "Did you suffer any head injury at a young age?"

"She fell down the side of a mountain not long after my student, who has passed on from this life, found her. He said it had made a slight change in her personality when she recovered."

Raditz stared at the old man who had spoken. If what he said was true…

"Kakarot, I will be back later to speak with you again." He said as he grabbed the short bald man's shoulder, "You're coming with me to help me explain this situation to my superiors."

Before the man could object, Raditz shifted his grip and took off to where his pod had landed. The Prince would want to know.

XxXxXxXx

"So she's suffered a head injury at a young age and that's why she never reported in?" Vegeta said as he listened to Raditz and the native the man had said was the second strongest of the group Kakarot was with.

"Nevermind how she went native," Nappa said, "What about the half-breed child of hers?"

"Don't talk about Gohan Like that, It wasn't his fault that he was born!" the man, i, shouted, "Gyoka hates herself for allowing what happened, but she does not blame Gohan for it."

"Was she acting strange when it happened, flushing around whomever she mated with?" Vegeta asked, wondering if this woman, who Raditz said had the second highest power level on the planet so far, was weak enough to allow a native to overpower her, or if it was biological.

"No that you mention it, yes. She never looked at Yamcha like that before and she certainly doesn't look at him like that now."

"It was most likely her first heat cycle." Nappa stated, "Does he have permanent scaring from a bite mark on his shoulder or the neck?"

"No, all of his scars were caused by blades..." Krillin said, pondering if Yamcha had any such scar.

"Well, if she hasn't tried to mate with him again, it seems as if she didn't mark him."

"Raditz, how strong was the boy?"

"About 250, where I was at his age."

"Earthling, has this Gohan had any formalized training?"

"Gyoka just started training him in the past few months."

"Interesting. Raditz, teach her and the boy about the Saiyans, Nappa and I will retrieve a large enough ship to transport a few people to a healing station to deal with the brain damage. We should be there in a year or so."

As Raditz nodded and closed his end, Vegeta spoke to Nappa, "Nappa, Is it really worth it to go after the low class and his sister like this?"

"If we can heal the brain damage, then it might be. Besides, the Earthlings look enough like Saiyans that it might be worth it. We did see that the two species are compatible after all."

Vegeta lapsed into silence as he change course to the nearest planet where they could obtain a large ship. No doubt Frieza would be sticking his nose into this and he wasn't looking forward to it.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Sure, Gine was portrayed as a 'soft' saiyan, but I like my version better. You can write it off as different universe, different personality. I'm going to be doing that with a lot of characters. Warning! Views of characters have been tainted by Dragon Ball Z Abridged! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED PEOPLE!


End file.
